Takara Oshimai/Relationships
= Relationships = Soul Society Shūhei Hisagi Shūhei is Takara's best friend, and have been friends since the two met when they were much younger. Their first meeting was interesting, as Takara seemed to just find him one day when she was following an small animal around. It was a clumsy but friendly interaction, and Shūhei noticed that Takara was enrolled at the academy, which he was planning to join soon. They created childish nicknames for each other that they still sometimes use; Hisa-kun for Shūhei, and Oshi-chan for Takara. Eventually, Takara grew to realize she had some stronger feelings for him, but was unsure if it really was what she thought, or if they were even reciprocated. When she was forced to leave the Soul Society, the person she found it hardest to not keep in contact with was Shūhei. After Takara returned to the society, she kept it a surprise for Shūhei by showing up a night while he was still sleeping. She went to his room early, and when he woke up he saw the image of Takara looking back at him from his bedside. Shūhei believed it to be a dream, until he felt her crushingly tight hug. Takara is shown to still be very protective and deeply caring for her closest friend. They still retain their intimate, playful friendship even after being separated. Many characters realize this, and feel as though they act more like lovers than anything. When this is pointed out, however, they tend to look away and mostly ignore it. Takara has had a lot of experience in the living world while she was gone, and likes to have Shūhei go to concerts and movies with her if they have enough free time to do so. But since they are usually in the Soul Society, they both like going to festivals, hot springs, and anywhere peaceful together. Takara was pleased to find out that Shūhei has been learning to play the guitar, and likes to listen to him practice. This prompted Shūhei to ask her to sing while he plays, as he's been wanting to start a band. Other nicknames between the two include Taka/Taka-chan and Shū-san/Shū-kun/Shū. Jūshirō Ukitake Takara met Ukitake while she was still an unseated 11th Division officer, he considered how she was able to put up with the brutality of the 11th Division members and spoke to her about it. After a few conversations between the two and witnessing each other fight, Takara began to admire Ukitake. She offered to help him whenever he felt ill, which Ukitake accepted on the condition that at a time she aids him, it wouldn't be interfering with her work. Seeing great potential in her, Ukitake offered the then-empty 3rd seat position in the 13th Division to Takara. She gladly welcomed the new position under her new captain. Since returning to the Soul Society, Takara's respect for Ukitake has only increased. She often spends free time with him if she's not with Hisagi, and still goes to assist him when he needs it. It can be presumed that Takara had romantic feelings for Ukitake due to her fondness of him and their sometimes awkward interactions. Whether these feelings were once shared or the relationship was strictly captain/subordinate isn't exactly clear. Regardless, their friendship is still a close one. While he was her captain, Takara referred to Ukitake with the honorific "-sama" because of her great admiration for him. Now, Takara sometimes refers to him by his first name, usually calling him "Jūshirō-san" or "Ukitake-san" because she sees him more as friend than a leader, though she still adores him. Hanatarō Yamada Yachiru Kusajishi Kenpachi Zaraki Izuru Kira Renji Abarai Byakuya Kuchiki Rangiku Matsumoto Kūkaku Shiba Living World Orihime Inoue